Stargazers
by Fangirling Under the Stairs
Summary: One night when Kurt and Blaine go stargazing they see more then just stars-they see the past. Watch as the Doctor whisks them through time and space along with Amy and Rory. A story filled with Romance, Adventure, and maybe too much of the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi this is Joey and Darren!(code author names) We both wanted to thank you for reading this and please review because it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside like i just ate a thousand kittens! Thanks guys!**

"Do you think stars can make your dreams come true?" Blaine asked, turning to look at Kurt whom he was currently sharing a picnic blanket with. As usual, he was taken aback by how breathtaking Kurt looked. Scratch that, Kurt always looked beautiful. Blaine would stumble into class with dark circles under his eyes and his five o'clock shadow not shaved off yet. While Blaine would groggily sit down with a cup of coffee, he would spot Kurt from afar, not a hair out of place and his eyes crinkling as he laughed at something Nick had just said. It was during those rare, precious moments that Kurt looked flawless to Blaine.

And he looked the same tonight, his eyes twinkling even more than the stars he was gazing up at. His ivory skin shone in the moonlight, crystalline, and his hair, messier than normal, looked perfectly mussed up, like he spent hours on that too.

"Maybe," Kurt replied after a moment of deep contemplation, "I guess I believe in fate and what the universe holds within itself, but stars are just big balls of gas," Kurt laughed at his own choice of words. Blaine loved that about him. How versatile Kurt's personality could be.

"But in all seriousness, no, I don't think that stars contain a force that can grant wishes. I do think they're a good metaphor for hopes and dreams though. You know, when you're having the crappiest day, you can just look up into the night sky and see the stars. You can genuinely believe that they're shining just for you and your imagination."

This was how Kurt talked. Intellectually; with beautiful words and flowing sentences. Like everything mattered. Blaine could listen to Kurt talk all day long. With his Yoda-like quotes, his mystery, his life; he made himself sound so amazing, like he knew everything about the world. Blaine never knew how to respond to any of Kurt's philosophic statements. Most often, Blaine could never find a word in his extensive vocabulary to do what Kurt had just said justice.

"That's always what happens to me. Whenever I'm alone at night, I just look outside and there's the stars to help me through it all."

"Uh, Blaine..."

"And I'll just think they're out there for me."

"Blaine!"

"And I'll just believe that-"

"BLAINE!" Kurt shouted.

A big blue box was right behind Blaine. _I hadn't noticed that before._ Blaine thought. _Wait. It wasn't here before. _

"Why is that box here?"

"I don't know. All of a sudden it appeared." Kurt said, his voice full of awe, " It made this noise and then it was there. It was amazing."

"But, how did-" Blaine began.

"Hello? I'm sorry to intrude on your incredibly interesting conversation, but where the hell are we?"

A red headed woman peered out the blue box's door, her Scottish accent pierced and defiant after the strong American accents.

"Well this definitely isn't London."

A second head peered out, except this time looking completely different. A big nose and light brown hair greeted them on this man.

"I can see that, thank you." The first woman said peering up at him.

"Well of course it's not London. The TARDIS is tired. She needs a break. Where are we, Manhatten?"

"Um... No. You're in Lima, Ohio."

"Ohio? That isn't possible, Rory!"

"That wasn't me, Doctor."

"Then who could it- oh, Hello!"

A third head peered out this time with dark brown hair sort of swooping over his face and ending in a little dip that went back toward his eyes. His hazel eyes sparkled like a child who has recieved a lolipop and you could see a dark blue bowtie poking out beneath his head. He stepped out from the door of the blue box.

"Hi. Why were you talking about this so called TARDIS in third person? What's that blue box? And how did it appear? And why did you think you were in Manhattan?"

"Well, the TARDIS is the blue box, and I thought we would only get to Manhattan but she was stronger than I suspected."

"Oh, and about the disappearing and reappearing. You forgot the disappearing and reappearing! Just so you know, it's magic." said the red-headed woman.

"Amelia, you know it's not magic. It's perfectly explainable if you take in all the physics, the parts, and the shapes in the TARDIS. She's quite trust-worthy." The dark-haired man said as he strode back in as if it was not a small box and an entire house instead.

"Wait- she?" said Blaine completely confused

"Well she's alive, of course. Anyway the chameleon circuit..." The man continued to explain to Amelia about the way the TARDIS worked (the so-called alive police box) as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Both Blaine and Kurt had gotten to their feet by now and started to walk toward the box before Rory said "Who are you two, anyway?" startling both of them.

"Er…" Blaine said, wondering if he should give out his name.

But Kurt took no time in wondering and immediately blurted out "My name is Kurt. And this is Blaine."

"Hi." Blaine said shyly. "Mind if we come in?"

Kurt thought it would be a tight squeeze but followed Blaine to the door anyway.

But as they stepped in it was anything but cramped. The entire space was filled with a reddish light and bigger than anything he'd ever seen. A control panel sat in the middle of the room, higher up than they were and in the middle a large tube sat. To the side was a hexagonal door from which you could hear voices coming from.

"Pond, I gave bunk beds because bunk beds are cool. C'mon!"

"Ah… The old bunk beds conversation. He never will take those down."

Both Kurt and Blaine were startled by the presence of Rory, who had unexpectedly come up behind them.

"Sorry I startled you. I'm Rory. Amy Pond is my wife. And the man she is arguing with is The Doctor."

Rory was wearing a bubble vest and jeans. A much more sensible outfit compared to what the angry Amelia Pond was wearing. A multicolored scarf, a green dress and a red and white jacket with- for some reason- a piece of celery on it was not exactly a good outfit for being angry in. It's more of an outfit for being happy in. But somehow she was able to fit it all together, even while wearing black combat boots.

"How could you not trust me to have a regular king-sized bed! You've known me since I was 12!"

"So I'm like an overprotective dad. Y'know, the one's that are all like 'You can't have my daughter' and 'I don't like you.'" The doctor said back.

Amy looked at him pointedly. "Have you been watching _Clueless _again?"

"Maybe." he muttered, looking down guiltily.

"Could you please stop bickering! We have guests!" Rory said, prominently ending the disscussion.

"Oh! You decided to join us! Well welcome aboard the TARDIS! Where do you want to go first?" The doctor said, directing the comment to Kurt and Blaine.

"Well, I would love to, you know, be shown around first." Blaine started.

For some reason all of them started laughing hysterically except for Kurt who gave Blaine a questioning look.

"You want," Said The Doctor, in between his laughs "to be showed, around the TARDIS."

"That's just rich!" Amelia spouted, while laughing so it sounded more like "Hat's so rit" which almost nobody understood.

Rory stopped laughing before saying, "It's not a very unreasonable request, actually. They don't know the TARDIS is a time machine."

"Well, now they do. So let's get going. Where to?" The Doctor said, toward the gaping Kurt and Blaine.

"What do you mean 'where to?' This isn't exactly an actual time machine, is it?" Blaine said.

"Well of course it is. How else do you explain the inside then?" said Kurt a dreamy look on his face. "Let's go to the 1920's. They've always been my favorite."

"HERE WE GO!" The Doctor shouted.

The whole place started moving. Kurt and Blaine hadn't held on to anything, and were therefore tumbled around the inside, where as Amy and Rory were fully upright holding onto two bars that had lowered from the ceiling. All of a sudden the machine stopped moving and Kurt and Blaine crashed into the wall of the TARDIS, Blaine pinning the other boy against it. He and Kurt glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes, then jumped away from each other.

"Welcome to France, 1926." The Doctor said opening the doors.

Kurt and Blaine stepped outside standing next to the Doctor. Kurt looked around his eyes wide in awe, at a market place, bustling with life. And then Kurt rushed off through the crowd looking around quickly at everything.

"Wait! Rule 1 is never wander off!" The Doctor shouted and ran off after him.

"Oh, no you don't, Doctor!" Amy shouted and promptly ran after him through the crowd.

Rory came out and stood next to Blaine. "Here we go again." Rory sighed.

"Does this always happen?"

"Pretty much." And Rory shrugged and began to walk after them, Blaine following behind, looking around as if he was a kid in a candy store.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, It's Joey and Darren! Please review, favorite and/or subscribe. Thank you!**

On the way to find Kurt, Rory pretty much filled Blaine in on everything about the Doctor. From the time traveling to the bunk beds to the outbursts of very fast talking to the fact that to him every article of clothing is cool. But as soon as Rory started talking about Amy, Blaine lost him. He talked on and on about her hair and eyes and smile and how 'utterly gorgeous' she was. Soon Blaine just tuned him out and began to look around. He smiled and felt excited as he heard all the conversations that Rory had explained earlier were translated. Not that Blaine would've needed it. He'd been taking French since he was 6.

"Would you like these pearls, madame? They complement your eyes!"

"Peas! Get your fresh warm peas!"

"Crepes! Fresh Crepes!"

"Hand-made cloth! Woven from the finest silk!"

"Did you hear?"

"Blaine, how are you!"

Blaine looked around. Who would be calling his name?

"Hello!" a voice said from behind his ear.

Blaine jumped about a foot in the air. "AHH!"

"Oh. Sorry about that. Are you always this jumpy? Well, I can't seem to find Kurt. But since you know him the best, where do you think he would be?" The Doctor said very quickly.

Rory was right. He does talk fast. Blaine thought, before answering, "Well knowing Kurt, he probably will be in some famous art museum. He likes things like that. "

"Of course! The Louvre! Come along, Pond!" The doctor said, running away. Blaine and Rory followed, trying to keep up.

The Louvre was beautiful. When Kurt got there he just sort of stared up at it for a couple of minutes, before shaking his head and going in. The first thing he saw was a huge gallery. Everything was so beautiful, from the paintings to the ceilings to the floors. He quickly went up to a guard and asked where the Van Gogh paintings were. He was there not two minutes before feeling a tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned around, feeling guilty. He sighed with relief. It was just Amy.

"Hey. Look over here. It's here now, too."

"What's here?" Kurt asked.

"The painting." She pointed to the famous painting of a vase with sunflowers in it.

"What about it?" Kurt asked.

"Look more closely." Amy said, mysteriously.

Kurt stepped directly in front of the painting before seeing what she meant. On the side of the vase, scrawled in what seemed to be Vincent Van Gogh's_ handwriting_. It said 'To Amy' To Amy? Amy? That didn't mean that... it can't be that... she met...

"Yup. I met Vincent Van Gogh. He's quite nice, he is. And quite a flirt. But sadly, I have a husband." Amy whispered.

Suddenly Kurt was extremely jealous of Amy. Just as Kurt was about to say something he would probably have regretted, he heard a voice that echoed through gallery quite loudly.

"Geronimo!"

"Oh my god. Here we go again. Kicked out of yet another museum, Doctor." Amy said, seeming quite irritated.

"Amelia. Stop being so whiny!" The Doctor spoke, he himself sounding more whiny than she had. "We have places to go! People to see! Let's move!"

Kurt tagged along behind all of the others, still looking about, and Blaine stepped back in order to talk to him

"Why did you go to the Louvre? Why not the Eiffel Tower? Or the Market?"

"Because I've always wanted to see the Mona Lisa. I still haven't gotten to, but being in the same place it is, is enough."

Blaine thought about that as he walked along before saying to Kurt, "I get what you mean. I mean art is beautiful and all, but I can get comfort with knowing it's there."

"Well then, if you want us to be such cliche tourists, we can go to the Eiffel Tower too," Kurt pretended to be exasperated with the boy beside him, but in all honesty, he was feeling like they were even more connected and loved him even more.

"Hey!" The Doctor shouted. "Let's go to the Eiffel Tower, while we're here."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, his face filled with both fear and excitement. "Can he read minds? What kind of meds is he on? Are they British meds?"

"I am on NO SUCH MEDS! Let's go!" The Doctor shouted.

Amy smiled and whispered, "He's on drugs." Everyone tried hard to suppress a laugh as they walked.

"She could be Lily Evans. From Harry Potter," Kurt murmured under his breath, half a smile on his face.

Blaine overheard him and smiled softly as the group continued walking through the streets of Paris.

As the posse climbed the stairs of the Eiffel Tower because Kurt had insisted the elevators were installed for overweight 40-year-old men who were only in Paris with their wives because they think they were going to get lucky later that night in the hotel room, not healthy young adults like them. The Doctor had snickered when Kurt mentioned the word young and Kurt couldn't imagine why. He had to admit, the Doctor was quite attractive for a doctor. Blaine was still surprised that Kurt was so insistent on exercise. Nonetheless Blaine still had his foot on the first step before any of the rest of them went up the stairs, though Amy and Rory took the elevator. After the remark that Kurt had made, the Doctor downright laughed when Rory suggested they take the elevator.

"What's so funny?" Kurt exclaimed, frowning slightly, "Michelle Obama says that exercise is the most important thing for our children today. Personally, I think abstinence is second. After what happened to Quinn last year, I do not want any more baby daddy dramas. Honestly, kids are whores these days and you never know who the father might be. Thank God for Maury."

Blaine laughed the hardest out of all three of them, and was out of breath the entire way up after that. But when they got to the top they all took a stand-still. Not just because Rory and Amy were holding hands and kissing, but because it was so beautiful. The view stretched for miles, and as it was almost night, the lights of Paris glowed.

Both Kurt and Blaine had disgusted looks on their faces as they watched Rory and Amy kiss. Suddenly Amy turned around and said, "What are you looking at?"

Kurt looked away, blushing, "Oh, nothing. Just the beautiful city of love."

"And the making of it," coughed Blaine under his breath. Kurt elbowed him in the ribs and he stumbled backwards into the Doctor, who was laughing so hard he was about to fall over.

Blaine stared at the Doctor's bow tie for a full five awkward minutes, poking at it with his finger before the Doctor slapped it away.

Kurt walked over to the edge and stared out at the view. Before suddenly turning back to have the Doctor staring over his shoulder.

"Paris. Beautiful city. Gorgeous streets. Gotta love it." The Doctor said quietly, almost whispering in Kurt's ear. Kurt felt a shiver go down his spine. His heart was pounding.

Kurt had often imagined him and Blaine in Paris together one day. On their honeymoon, of course. But now all he could imagine was him and the Doctor traveling together.

Kurt was falling for a man with a big blue box. But he didn't know it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys! It's Darren and Joey again! We have brought you Stargazers Chapter 3! We want to thank our beta writer and our editor, SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot Lauren and thank you guys! Please review, story alert, and favorite us! We hope you enjoy the story!**

That night they went back to the TARDIS and were assigned bedrooms. Blaine and Kurt were sharing a room. But to Blaine's disappointment they weren't sharing a bed. They went to the room and saw one thing.

"Bunk beds? Really?" Blaine asked, quite surprised.

"What's wrong with bunk beds? Bunk beds are cool." The Doctor spouted from behind Blaine.

Blaine gasped and turned around utterly surprised.

"You really are that jumpy!" The Doctor shouted.

"Bunk beds aren't that bad, Blaine. It reminds me of when I was a kid. Those old sleepovers." Kurt said, before jumping on the bottom bunk. "Blaine, you go on top!"

Amy appeared and laughed at this while Blaine stared around confused. "What?"

Amy spoke next, "Good night. I'm off to see my Roman."

"Your Roman?" Kurt asked, confused.

"It's a long story." The Doctor said, looking a bit embarrassed. "I had to reboot the universe. But at least I had my sonic screwdriver, better than when I only had a kettle and some string!" He pointed to Amy's jacket, the one with the celery on it. "And that thing."

Kurt watched amused from his spot on the bottom bunk, slipping off his shoes. Blaine glanced over at him and the two of them shared a secret smile.

As Amy and the Doctor left the two boys alone, Blaine bounded over to the bed, and climbed up the ladder.

The lights turned off about two minutes after, though there was a nightlight in the shape of the TARDIS in the corner.

"Kurt, are you asleep?" Blaine whispered, rolling over onto his side.

"If I was asleep how could I talk to you?" Kurt asked sleepily, snuggling against his pillow.

"Good point." Blaine spoke, the smile clear even in his voice.

"What is it you wanted to ask me?" Kurt mumbled, staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't know, just, what do you think about the three of them? The Doctor, Amy and Rory. They're quite a group of characters, don't you think?"

"Well, I guess so. I mean Amy is this big adult, yet fun girl, and Rory's this sensible guy who is so completely and obviously in love. Quite a pair."

"No, Kurt. What do you think about the Doctor?" Blaine urged.

"Oh. He's, well. Exciting. Daring. Brave. Creative. Kind. Funny. Smart. He's strange that way." Kurt whispered back, sounding quite dreamy.

"Damn, Kurt, I asked you what you thought of him, not a description of you," Blaine blurted out, then blushed bright red, thanking the higher power that Kurt couldn't see him now. "I mean... he's okay." Blaine closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would come to him before Kurt's reply did. Unfortunately, the odds were not in his favor this evening and Kurt's reaction came quickly.

"He's just, amazing you know. A man in a big blue box. He's a child stuck in an adult's body. Just insane and crazy and..." Kurt was falling to sleep, Blaine could tell, "And downright beautiful..." Kurt spoke, on the verge of sleep. Then the only sound was Kurt's even breathing.

It took a while for Blaine to realize what Kurt had just said.

Wasn't it Kurt who had confessed his feelings for him in that coffee shop? Wasn't it Kurt who had turned to him for advice all those times? Wasn't it Kurt who was beautiful and courageous and who Blaine used to believe was falling for him?

Blaine lay in bed, lost in his thoughts and although he didn't know what was going on, he knew one thing.

He was in deep shit.

Kurt woke in the morning to find one sexy piece of clothing on his face.

"My own bow-tie? No way!" Kurt exclaimed, to find Blaine standing next to him holding it out, while putting on his own.

"Yes way! The Doctor brought them to us this morning. He said we should wear them 'for safety'. What do you think that means?" Blaine said, all in a rush.

"All I know is this is a FASHION STATEMENT!" Kurt exclaimed, excitedly.

Blaine rolled his eyes as Kurt stumbled out of bed, smoothing out his rumpled dress shirt and slipping into his knee-high leather boots. There was a knock on the door before the Doctor entered, followed by Amy and Rory. Blaine noticed that Kurt had run a hand through his hair and straightened his posture just as the Doctor had come in and he couldn't help but feel a knot tightening in his stomach.

"Alright, kiddies. Today we are gonna time travel so hard, your little baby heads, WILL EXPLODE! You got that!" Amy screamed, like a military general, which scared Kurt out of his mind and most likely did the same to Blaine, who was standing sort of bent backwards, his bowtie out of place, almost as if a strong gust of wind had come and gone.

"Amelia Jessica Pond, you're scaring them!" The Doctor said, coming to their rescue.

"What she's trying to say is that today we are going to go into the future, and most likely it will BLOW YOUR MINDS!" Rory looked up at their scared faces and said, "Oh. Sorry."

"THAT'S WHY YOUR BOW TIES ARE RED!" The Doctor practically screamed, very excited.

"But it doesn't match my outfit!" Kurt complained, frowning.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "I need to talk to Kurt. You two entertain Blaine for a while."

Blaine nervously followed Amy and Rory out of the room, leaving the two men alone.

"It's time that you learned a something or two about being nice," The Doctor said seriously, sounding strict for the first time that trip.

"E-excuse me? N-Nice? " Kurt sputtered, "What do you mean? I'm nice!"

"Well, you don't have a very good attitude and you're not very good at first impressions," the Doctor stated, "And the whole point of first impressions is to make people like you."

"Well, how should I do that?" Kurt asked coolly. He was a little offended that the Doctor had basically called him mean.

"Well, first, you've got to be smart. Don't be all '_look at me I'm smart_' but just be like '_I will prove to you I am smart_' instead. That's how you impress the ladies."

"But I'm ga-"

"Shhh..." The Doctor quieted him even before he finished his sentence. "That's how you impress the ladies. Got it?"

"But, I'm ga-"

"Shhhhhhh," the Doctor lifted his index finger to Kurt's mouth, hushing him. Kurt's eyes crossed looking down at it. "Do you understand?"

Kurt shook his head up and down as if he said he did understand, though he still needed to tell the Doctor that one thing.

"So, I have to prove that I'm smart." Kurt said, sarcastically.

"Yes. Number 2. Talk really fast. Girls love it when they can't hear a thing you say. And it again, proves that your smart." The Doctor said.

Kurt just gaped after this one. What?

"Well, I guess I can be prissy sometimes, but that's just because I'm... oh, God, I'm a snitch, I..." Kurt opened his mouth to continue, but he was stopped by the Doctor's finger over his mouth, preventing him from speaking again.

"No, you're not a Snitch, you're a person. A perfectly nice person when you want to be. But you could use some improvement," the Doctor retracted his finger from Kurt's lips, "Just keep my advice in mind today."

"So, I have to talk fast, and be smart..." Kurt said confused.

"Yes. But there's more. We'll have another lesson tomorrow. Let's go." The Doctor says and pushes Kurt out of the room to find Blaine taped to a wall while Rory is taped behind Amy, who was holding darts. Behind Blaine's head there were several darts and holes in the wall.

"Help me," Blaine mouths to Kurt, a look of genuine fear on his face.

"Oh Dear. AMELIA JESSICA POND, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" The Doctor screamed before taking off on a rant about how house guests should be treated kindly.

_Number 3._ Kurt thought. _When angry, go ballistic. The "ladies" sure seem to love that._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After they untaped Rory and Blaine - though Blaine still flinched every time Amy walked past - they got to talking about which stage they wanted to go to in time. Kurt wanted to go to 2014 to see the Olympics. The Doctor immediately turned him down saying it was hard to go there at the right season.

Kurt pouted but wiped it off his face immediately when he caught the disapproving glance from the Doctor. "Alright then, Blaine, you can pick this time."

Blaine was surprised, Kurt hardly ever shared. He reminded Blaine of a spoiled kindergartner sometimes.

"Okay, why not in let's say, 1978! I want to go to the 70's."

Rory laughed, "I warn you, the dancing there is horrible."

In the end they all agreed that after breakfast, the trip should commence. The Doctor whined, asking why they couldn't go now, but they all said the food in the 70's wasn't very good.

As they headed down to the one of, apparently, many kitchens, they talked about what they would find there other then horrible dancing.

Finally they got there and began making crepes, horribly. Mostly because the Doctor kept shouting orders very fast and everyone else scrambled around trying to get everything done as fast as they could. Eventually, everyone else sat down while Blaine read the instructions, Kurt actually baked and Rory occasionally passed ingredients to Kurt.

Finally, when Kurt had finished, they all walked around the TARDIS before finding the Dining Room, and ate their crepes there. They ended up eating Nutella crepes, the Nutella coming from the Doctor's secret stash (Amy says it's in his room inside his bowtie drawer. All Blaine could think about was the fact that the Doctor had a bowtie drawer.)

After breakfast and the deciding of America in 1979, they quickly got themselves set up for the ride, this time giving Blaine a handrail and giving Kurt a seat belt on this pair of adorable yellow chairs that Kurt said were 'to die for!" It was a bumpy ride as usual, Blaine almost falling twice on Kurt, and then ending up falling on the Doctor, who pushed him to the ground saying "I'm flying the TARDIS! Would anyone mind not trying to kill me for five minutes!"

The trip, as usual was a bumpy, yet short ride. They finally came to a stop, and while Amy and Rory stood there as if it was simply a subway stop, Blaine went flying, on what he realized three seconds ago was a Zipline, came to a stop right in front of Kurt, who courteously moved so Blaine could fall, sprawled on the pair of yellow seats.

Amy said, quietly "Whoops. Wrong handrail!"

Kurt smiled and started laughing before stopping at the Doctor's glare. _Had that been mean? It's not my fault! It simply seemed funny to my mind. _Kurt thought, very confused.

"Well, let's get out of here!" Amy shouted before throwing open the door.

"Happy Birthday, Harvey!" A group of 40 to 50 year old's shout to a man, while holding a cake out.

"Wait. Hold the cake. Who's that?" The man says, pointing toward Amy.

"I'm the Doctor, this party crasher here is Amelia, that man coming out looking confused is Rory and those two teenagers are Blaine and Kurt. And let me guess today's about," The Doctor holds up two fingers as if testing the wind, "May 22nd. And this is your birthday. And let me guess one more time. You're Harvey Milk."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! It's Darren and Joey and Supermegafoxyawesomehot Lauren! Thanks for reading and please Favorite, Subscribe, and review!**

"The _Doctor_?" Harvey Milk asked, puzzled, looking back and forth between the five party crashers. He turned to the other men and gestured to the Doctor as if to say, _Who is this guy? _Harvey wore a crisp, tailored suit and his brunette hair was swept across his forehead, much like the Doctor. "Well, if you're the Doctor, then are these four your medical practice partners?"

"No, there four are actually my partners in crime," the Doctor jerked his chin toward the four of them. "And before you worry about the fact that there are two teenage boys hanging around in a tiny box with me, don't worry, we're only friends."

When the Doctor turned to look at Kurt and Blaine, the two of them wore the same annoyed look on their faces. _Why did the Doctor have to make everything so very awkward? _

To their surprise, the group of men chuckled to themselves, including Harvey Milk.

"Well, Doctor and his partners in crime, welcome to San Francisco!" he smiled warmly at the group, "If you'd like, you can stay for my birthday party."

"Sounds delightful! Nothing like cake, and off-key singing to brighten your day!" the Doctor cheered as the group dispersed.

As Rory and Amy began to talk with a few of the other party guests, Blaine joined the line for birthday cake. Just as he was about to take his first bite, Kurt rushed over and nearly knocked him over, along with his slice of cake.

"Hey now, there's plenty to go around! This is my cake, go get your own," Blaine squirmed away from Kurt like a protective little kid and sat down.

"Blaine, we are at Harvey Milk's birthday party. _The _Harvey Milk and all you think of when you hear his name is how nice a cold glass of milk would finish off your cake?" Kurt exclaimed, looking anguished and like he was loathing Blaine's guts.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, his mouth filled with cake and the demeanor of a puppy dog who just got kicked in his eyes. Kurt remembered the Doctor's words of advice and sighed.

"I-I'm sorry, Blaine, you can finish your cake," Kurt took the seat next to Blaine, "I just- I know I can be a snob sometimes, but you know, I've been trying to stop... with the help of the Doctor."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him, "Care to elaborate?"

"When we were back in Ohio, I guess I felt like I was too good for everything that it had to offer. I was confident that when I grew up I was going to be bigger and better than everyone else in Lima. Even Rachel Berry," Kurt explained, "But, after time-traveling with the Doctor, I realized that my talent is going to be forgotten, just like everything else in the course of human history. It really makes you feel insignificant, you know?"

Blaine had finally finished his cake and was staring intently at Kurt, nodding his head every so often to show him that he was hanging on Kurt's every word. Blaine's look brought a familiar warmth to Kurt's cheeks, but a new feeling to the pit of his stomach. He couldn't quite comprehend what it meant, but in that moment, Kurt had finally felt really and truly heard by someone for the first time in his life.

"Time-traveling isn't as easy as it looks, you know?" Kurt continued, "I mean, it's cool to go back in time and see everything, but it's... overwhelming. Knowing that you can see everything that's happened in the history of the world and live it; the experience is mind-blowing. But it just makes me feel so small. I know that I'm picky and irresponsible and just plain rude sometimes, but things have changed. I've changed. Sometimes it scares me. I seriously think I'm going to suffer from post-traumatic stress disorder the next time I step into a telephone booth. And to top it all off, the Doctor pulls me aside to tell me I'm acting like a jerk, and-" Kurt stopped. "Is this too much? Be honest. Because I can take constructive criticism. That's showbiz!" Kurt did little jazz hands, that Blaine thought were adorable.

"No! Not at all! Keep going. And?" Blaine said, urging Kurt on.

"And, I guess, that's why I've been acting so nice lately." Kurt spoke, slowing down, realizing. "It sounds bad that way. Really bad."

"What's really bad?" Amy chewed loudly, talking with a cheek-full of cake, and a glass of milk in her hand.

"Where'd you get the milk?" Blaine asked, focusing solely on the glass and not the previous question.

"Hello? I asked a question! No ignoring question. What's so bad?" Amy said.

"It's a secret." Blaine whispered. "Now, milk answer."

"No secrets! What is this about secrets! No secrets ever!" The Doctor spoke rapidly.

"Kurt is only nice because of the Doctor. Now milk! Tell me now!" Blaine blurted out.

"Did somebody call me?" Harvey came over, his arm slung around the shoulders of a man Kurt instantly recognized as Scott Smith, Harvey's partner, who just happened to be wearing a bow-tie.

"No, I was asking about the milk. You know, the drinking kind." Blaine said, making a drinking gesture.

"Over there. At that table. You know, it's here because of my name. Quite funny." Harvey slurred sentences, before leaning into Scott's jacket, who seemed to be very sober.

Scott smiled, "Yes. That is quite funny, Harvey," and he kissed Harvey on the head. "I'm sorry. He's got a bit drunk."

Blaine left the group and grabbed a glass of milk. When he came back, Harvey was slumped asleep on a chair, while Kurt and The Doctor were talking to Scott Smith about his bow-tie and his mustache.

"So, do you comb it or just let it grow? I heard some people comb their mustaches." The Doctor asked, seemingly very serious.

"No, I do not comb it," Scott chuckled, "Thank you for asking."

"Interesting. Blaine, do you mind if I speak to you in the other room?" Amelia asked Blaine.

"Oh, okay." Blaine said, a bit scared. After what had happened earlier with the darts and tape, Blaine wasn't sure he wanted to associate with Amelia ever again. Especially alone in a room where the walls were anything but soundproof.

"You're gay, right?" Amelia said.

"Yeah..." Blaine murmured.

"It's very obvious that your in love with Kurt. And you two aren't dating because..." Amy trailed off.

" Um, we just aren't...?" Blaine raised an eyebrow at Amy, curious to hear

"He likes you. You like 's the problem?" Amelia half-shouted, angrily.

Blaine cringed, before thinking aloud, "He likes me? Really?"

"Yes. He talks about you whenever you're not there and keeps talking until you walk near. But the problem is, just like I did and every other companion ever, Kurt is falling for the Doctor. You have to stop that. He is not Rose Tyler or River Song (He talks in his sleep). You have to make a move." Amelia said counting on her fingers for no reason.

"Okay..." Blaine said, confused.

"And stop floating around and saying nothing! You're kinda freaking me out!" Amy shouted.

It was so loud that they heard just outside of the room Harvey say, "WHO'S YELLING! WHERE'S THAT YELLING COMING FROM!" actually sounding louder than Amy had.

In the end, Rory popped his head in and dragged Amy into the other room, pulling Amy behind him, Blaine following. They said goodbye to everyone (half of those guys were drunk) and jumped into the TARDIS. They just stayed in space floating, therefore staying where they had before. But Blaine didn't understand why Amy had helped. But there was one more thing he was confused about.

Kurt Hummel.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, It's Joey and Darren! Sorry for the short chapter, we just wanted to get the story moving and so many people wanted us to update. Plus we want to be number 1 on the DW Glee Crossovers! Please Review, favorite, and Subscribe! :) Thank you! **

That night, Kurt got out of bed at midnight, unable to sleep, and crept over to the Doctor's room. He heard weird noises and giggling inside. Horrified, he opened the door slowly to find the Doctor throwing a mini TARDIS up and down and turning the sonic screwdriver on and off. Kurt sighed and knocked lightly on the door. The Doctor turned quickly and stuffed both of them into a drawer. When he closed it, Kurt noticed a bow-tie sticking out that the Doctor hadn't tucked away.

"How can I help you?" The Doctor asked, somewhat annoyed and embarrassed.

"Sorry. I just couldn't sleep." Kurt said, shrinking a bit. "I'll just go..."

"No! It's fine. Come in." The Doctor said.

Kurt smiled and walked back in. He pulled out the half-stuck bow-tie and held it in front of his neck. "Bow-tie drawer, huh?" Kurt asked, amused.

"Well, yes. We need a reasonable place for bow-ties. Not just a coat hanger!" said the Doctor.

"Of course we do," Kurt smiled.

"I mean seriously. Those little hooks are not good." The Doctor spoke.

"So let me ask you. How did you meet Amy?" Kurt asked.

"I met her when she was 10. She wanted to go with me. I told her five minutes and..." The Doctor continued, telling Kurt the whole story, and Kurt laughed at the appropriate moment and smiled and frowned. It was an amazing storytelling adventure. The Doctor described out this detailed lively adventure with aliens and characters he knew and loved. And it seemed like he was creating a new world.

Suddenly, Kurt felt a wave of guilt flow through him as the image of Blaine sleeping on the bottom bunk in the room they shared flashed before his eyes.

"Doctor, I feel like I can sleep now." Kurt said, "Good night."

"Well then go ahead and do it!" The Doctor yelled, motioning to the door.

"SHUT IT DOCTOR! We're sleeping!" A voice yelled back from down the hall.

"Good old Amelia. Well, goodnight." The Doctor said.

Kurt began to walk down the hall, getting lost several times before the TARDIS realized he was incompetent and drew a huge sign on the door where Blaine was still sleeping. It read, "In here, you idiot." Kurt thought that was a bit strange, but he wasn't going to argue with a sentient blue machine in the middle of the night. _That _would be crazy.

Suddenly, as the door burst open, there was a big bump. Kurt fell through the door, as the lights flickered out.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" The Doctor screamed from somewhere Kurt couldn't make out.

"Doctor, no matter what your wildest fantasies are, the TARDIS is not a boat!" Amy yelled, "And we are definitely not your crew!"

"Everybody meet at the center. There should still be light," Rory instructed, "There's an emergency generator."

Kurt sensed the presence of somebody behind and turned around.

"Blaine, there's a blackout." Kurt told his curly-haired roommate.

Blaine's clothes were rumpled and had a lazy smile plastered across his face.

Blaine solidified his resolve before saying, "Kurt, I just... I just like you so..."

The TARDIS shook, causing Kurt to fall forward into Blaine. Coincidentally, Blaine was directly in front of him and they were facing each other. Kurt's lips touched Blaine's. Blaine could feel the sparks as he and Kurt kissed. Kurt then stood back in surprise, gasped, and ran.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Joey and Darren! We finally updated this chapter. We had this stewing, thought we weren't done, and then decided we were. Yes. You can now get up and do a happy dance. I know we will! Remember to story alert, favorite and subscribe to us! Ta Ta For Now! :D**

Blaine stood by himself, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular but darkness, reminiscing the taste of Kurt's lips on his own. His heart swelled in an eerily familiar way and Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat he didn't realize was there. Then he remembered.

The last time that happened to him was on the day Blaine met Kurt for the first time. It was at Dalton Academy when he heard Kurt's voice for the first time, calling out to him. Blaine had turned around, slightly irritated that someone was keeping him from the Warbler performance he was supposed to be heading to, but all of his annoyance evaporated when he laid eyes on the owner of the melodic voice. Blaine gaped at the beautiful boy standing before him on the staircase. Kurt's pale blue eyes caught him by surprise and Blaine couldn't help but stare. He didn't realize he hadn't introduced himself yet until a few moments of silence had passed.

"My name's Blaine," the curly-haired boy had offered, sticking out his hand for the other one to shake.

"Kurt," the taller one replied, accepting the gesture.

After shaking hands, the two stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Kurt asked the question Blaine barely caught.

Rory's voice rang out, bringing Blaine back from the memory. "Blaine! Please come to the center."

Blaine made his way through the winding halls, toward the faint glow of light that was growing stronger with each step.

Finally, Blaine stepped into the light to find Amy, Rory, Kurt, and the Doctor staring at him.

"What?" Blaine asked, a bit dreamily.

"We called you 20 minutes ago. We were worried!" Amy yelled to everyone's surprise, "I mean, You're LATE!"

"Sorry, got a bit lost." Blaine apologized, still a bit swooned.

"Well first we have to figure out what's wrong. Then we have to fix her." The Doctor said, clapping his hands. All the lights turned on.

"Let me guess: Clap on lights." Amelia said, glaring at the Doctor.

"I forgot about those, okay!" The Doctor yelled before saying, "Where should we go next? How about, you Rory? Where do you want to go?"

Blaine listened to Rory's suggestion, but watched Kurt out of the corner of his eye. He didn't notice anything dramatically different in the way Kurt carried himself in front of Blaine, but he knew Kurt was good at putting his guard up whenever needed.

Though Blaine was going to talk to him, when Blaine turned, Kurt had sort of run off down the hall.

"Blaine-" Rory said, "What the hell is wrong with you?" The Doctor and Amy had both already exited.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Don't be like me. I waited 6 years before making a move. I loved Amy since we were ten. I waited so long she thought I was gay. I even dressed up like the Doctor just to get my first kiss. I got up the courage and it worked. You can't stand around. Actions. Actions." Rory said, before wordlessly walking away.

Blaine stood there. Was it that obvious that he liked Kurt?

"Kurt. Hello!" Amelia spoke happily.

"Hey, Amy." Kurt said, a bit nervous.

"Who do you like?" She asked in a sing song voice, sounding too much like Rachel Berry.

"Um... A bit personal." Kurt said, defensively.

"C'mon you can open up to good old Amy!"

Kurt didn't think she was either good or old, but decided that she must be kind if Rory loved her so much.

"I-I... don't know..." Kurt stuttered, before realizing that that was the truth.

"Ahh... being confused ain'tcha?" Amy said. Kurt didn't know why she was talking like a cowboy, but he didn't like it.

"I guess..." Kurt was absolutely terrified about how happy Amy was about this.

"Just remember... Stick to your heart."

"Right..."

"Or as the Doctor would say 'Well not technically!'"

It suddenly occurred to Kurt that Amy was up to something and he was going to find out what it was.

"Amy? Why are you asking all these questions?"

"Oh! I'm just nosy. Really really nosy. Nosy Amy. Amy the Nose. No. Wait. That's Rory. But I'm still very very nosy. Just tell me!"

"Not until you satisfy my thirst for nosiness. Why are you asking all these questions? The truth, if you please." Kurt said, glaring at her. Amy sighed.

"Fine. I think you're making a terrible mistake. You like the Doctor.", Kurt opened his mouth to say something, when Amy looked at him with not anger, but sadness. He shut his mouth. "Don't try to deny it. I did the same. You know how I'm married to Rory? Apparently I forgot him forever. He's loved me forever. I loved him. And then he came between us. I kissed the Doctor and he told Rory about it. He didn't kiss me back. We almost put the wedding off. I almost wasted Rory. Rory Williams, the brave, gorgeous, smart and amazing. Don't let that happen to you. Please don't waste him." Then Amy walked away without a second glance.

Kurt just stood there. Then he walked down the hall to where he thought Blaine was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! Joey and Darren here! New chapter! What will happen? All I know is that Darren and I got way too overboard with the cuteness. Don't forget to do the usual! Good bye y'all! Please Review!**

"Alright everyone! I thought we'd travel at night because this one's tricky. We're going to Sparta. Now, with this many people, they may think we're attacking them. So who wants to stay here?" The Doctor said looking around hopefully. No one raised their hand.

"Fine. If you all don't pick, I will. Kurt, you're staying." The Doctor spoke again, pointing to Kurt when he said his name.

"What? But I want to go!" Kurt said.

"Sometimes, you have to take a hit for the team." The Doctor said, meaningfully, his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Now, Bye!"

Blaine mouthed the words 'Sorry' before The Doctor grabbed him by the shoulders and began telling him stories of Greece.

Kurt sighed. This was going to be a long night. He thought he would make a Panini or something, then go to sleep.

He headed towards the kitchen.

Blaine was crouching low, to avoid being sighted by the many guards surrounding the barracks. But, while Rory, Blaine and Amy were crouching, the Doctor got up and just walked to a guard.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor! You're a Spartan! Fantastic!" The Doctor spoke.

"No! Doctor, stop!" Rory got up and then smiled down as a bunch of guard surrounded all four of them.

"I think we're screwed." Blaine said, terrified.

"Go figure. I hadn't noticed!" Amy glared at him.

Kurt was just taking his first bite of the Panini he had made himself when he saw that the sonic screwdriver was sitting across from him in the kitchen. It was turning on and off. He picked it up quickly and pushed the button that he had seen the Doctor use to put the information slide up. A message was written there.

'Help! The Spartans are crazy! I thought they were nice!'-The Doctor.

'No, Doctor those are the Athenians.'-Amy. '

That's right!'-The Doctor.

'Just help, Kurt!'-Amy.

Kurt groaned. He just wanted to eat his Panini. He got up, and headed straight to the Doctor's room. He reached into the bow-tie drawer and grabbed a purple bow-tie and a pair of green suspenders. If he was going to save the Doctor, he was going to have to look good. He ran his hand through his hair before exiting the TARDIS.

Rory groaned. "Doctor! Why did you have to land us in here?" Amy yelled, glaring at the Doctor.

Amy and The Doctor had been quarreling for hours.

"Well I'm sorry for being a bit curious!"

"A bit? You walked up to them, a guy holding a sword and a shield and started a friendly chat. You don't just do that to Spartans!" Rory said, yelling, though the guards weren't flinching.

"EVERYBODY, SHUT UP!" Blaine yelled, this time startling the Spartans, "I'm sorry. It's just loud and I hate fighting. So shut your mouths. Maybe try to sleep or something."

Everyone quieted down. Blaine lay down on the dirt floor. He began to draw hearts on the floor of the cell.

"Who are those for?" The Doctor asked.

"You seriously don't know? I thought everybody knew who I liked!" Blaine said, as Rory and Amy who were hugging, looked down guiltily.

"I don't. I seriously do not know. Tell me!" The Doctor insisted.

"Fine. I like... Kurt." Suddenly, he felt so much lighter, he hadn't said it before. Now he just wanted to yell it in the street

"Wait- you're gay?"

"I like Kurt!" Blaine repeated smiling wildly now.

"You're gay?" The Doctor shouted.

"I LIKE KURT HUMMEL!" Blaine said, jumping up and down.

"Move back for a second. So you _are_ gay?"

"I like Kurt Hummel, I like Kurt Hummel!" Blaine chanted in a sing song voice, now forcing the Doctor to dance. But it only took about two seconds of forcing to get the Doctor to dance. And trust me- he was horrible.

Rory began to laugh as Amy got up and they all began dancing- Amy doing disco moves from the 80's, the Doctor doing something and Blaine just sort of flailing his arms about happily. Then Rory got up and began doing the running man. One of the guards turned around, to see them all dancing and shook his head. _Sometimes prisoners can be so weird._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**(A/N: Uploading last chapter next! Beforehand, we just want to thank all our readers for making this experience so memorable. We love you guys and have many stories coming your way!)**

Kurt felt like a spy. For a couple of reasons:

1. He was infiltrating something.

2. He was saving someone beautiful.

3. He had to be sneaky

and

4. Bow ties made him feel like James Bond.

He had already gotten by the front guards, by throwing the sonic's voice, and tiptoeing in (You gotta do the tiptoeing, or else it won't feel right.) How was he supposed to get by the second pair of guards? They were all crowded together. One was looking one way, the other, the other direction.

He sighed before throwing his bowtie toward the far side of the room. Both guards looked and he inched his way on the walls. Finally, he got there.

On the other side of the room stood one guard and a cage, behind which Amy, Rory, Blaine and the Doctor were all lying on the floor sleeping. Kurt held his breath, but not to keep from getting caught.

Blaine looked even more breathtaking when he slept, something Kurt never thought imaginable. His eyelashes were dark and long. He slept on his side, curled up with his head lying on his hands. He looked so peaceful. His mouth opened and a single word escaped his lips, "Kurt."

The guard didn't seem to notice, but Kurt gasped out loud, then covered his mouth with both hands. A smile crept across his face and stuck until his cheeks felt as if they were turning into rubber. Blaine Anderson just said his name in his sleep, didn't that mean something? The Blaine Anderson whom Kurt had dreamed about at night. The Blaine Anderson whose voice was like a dream and who had the eyes that anyone could get lost in if they stared too long. The Blaine Anderson whose lips had been on his just a few nights ago, where Kurt longed for them to be again.

Kurt had to find a way to get them out. He scanned the room for an idea. He spotted the guard. He was turned away. Quickly, he tried to find something on himself to knock him out with, but all he had was a pair of suspenders. He sighed and took them off. Then he quickly hit the guy over the head with the metal parts. He fell down and Kurt smiled. Then he began to take off the Spartan's armor. 

Blaine woke up hungry and staring at the back of the guard. He looked over and saw Rory hugging Amy and the Doctor hugging a blue notebook.

"Hey, you. Are we getting breakfast or what?"

"Yeah. How does Nutella from the Doctor's Nutella stash sound?"

"Really good. I'm starving, Kurt, and- wait, Kurt?"

"Hey Blainey! I came to save you!"

"And you're wearing Spartan-ware."

"Yes, yes I am." Kurt said, smiling broadly and taking out the sonic screwdriver, "Wake the others."

But as soon as Blaine started to open his mouth, the sonic went off and the Doctor woke up. "WHO HAS THE SONIC?"

Kurt smiled. "Hey Doctor." He said as the door swung open. It hit Rory in the face. "WHO TOUCHED HER?" Rory yelled aloud. "Oh. Okay. She's fine. Why is the door open?"

"We're getting out of here, silly!" Amy said getting up.

Rory smiled before lightly kissing her forehead. "Let's go."

They quickly got out, Kurt giving excuses to all the other guards by saying he was taking the prisoners somewhere and picking up the bow-tie along the way. As soon as they got out, they all ran for the TARDIS. Kurt still hadn't told Blaine about his feelings, but there was no need to rush things.

"Guys, I think it's about time I got you back home. I'm sorry, but we'll come back and travel with you anytime."

"I think I'm okay with that." Blaine said slowly, drawing it out.

"Me too." Kurt said giving him a shy look. "Let's go home."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**(A/N: Last chapter. *Sobs*)**

Kurt and Blaine were returned back to Dalton and after a series of goodbye hugs and promises of return, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory slipped back into the TARDIS. As it disappeared, they watched, before heading back into the building, to the bathroom to change into their uniforms.

Kurt was sitting at a desk completely astonished. Blaine was holding his hand and Kurt's mind was on whether it was getting clammy while it should have been on the words coming out of Blaine's mouth. "You move me, Kurt. I've always felt this way about you. Ever since I saw you that first day on the stairwell. I guess I just hadn't realized it until a certain friend realized it for me." Blaine smiled softly as Kurt's heart pounded loud in his ears, Blaine's next sentence sounding like he was under water.

"When we were lying on that blanket last week, gazing up at the stars, I couldn't help thinking about how beautiful you looked with the moon shining on your face, and how much I wanted to do this." Blaine got up, leaned in and kissed him, lightly, before deepening it. Kurt felt he was in a different place, floating in mid air, the only person with him being Blaine. Blaine stepped back, looking into Kurt's eyes and smiling in spite of himself.

"We should really go get ready for the next trip with the Doctor, now that we know how crazy it gets." Blaine said, rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"I thought we were." Kurt smiled, before capturing his lips again, smiling into the gentle kiss.

Kurt and Blaine were holding a picnic basket and laughing, their arms linked. Kurt had never been happier in his life, his eyes shining as he stared into Blaine's dark hazel ones. The laid the blanket down, and put the picnic basket on top before lighting the candle they had brought, and began to eat the food.

"Y'know, I have to say this is the most romantic thing I've ever done. Candlelit picnic. Comes directly from a romance novel. It's perfect." Blaine said, smiling as he finished chewing.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Oh, you're going to have to do a lot more for this to qualify as perfect," he winked at Blaine.

"There's a reason I think this is the perfect date."

"Oh? What's that?"

"You."

Suddenly there were lips on lips and the two of them lying there together on the blanket, food forgotten. Everything forgotten for now, even the stars, that in the end did grant their wishes. Blaine had wished for an adventure. He had met the Doctor. Blaine had wished for true friends and acceptance. He had met Amy and Rory. Blaine had wished for love. He had Kurt now and he knew he would never let him go.

Blaine's iPod that they had been listening to began playing "Yellow" by Coldplay. Blaine grinned and rolled onto his back, lying beside Kurt.

"Blaine-" Kurt began, but was cut off by the first lines of the song.

_Look at the stars,_  
><em>Look how they shine for you,<em>  
><em>And everything you do,<em>  
><em>Yeah, they were all yellow.<em>

Blaine just listened to the song for a while until he felt Kurt's hand slipping into his. He smiled to himself and intertwined their fingers. Blaine lay his head on Kurt's shoulder, snuggling into the crook of his neck. The two of them stayed like that for a while, getting used to each other's shape, each other's body. The two watched the stars together. The stars were dazzling farther from city lights, bright, and impossibly beautiful.

"You know, they really are shining for you," Blaine whispered, careful not to ruin the moment. He had a tendency of doing that.

"I have a feeling that one isn't a star."

"Which one?" Blaine tried to say, but was cut off by the roaring of the TARDIS, hurtling toward them.

It stopped mere centimeters from Blaine's head, but he managed to duck just in time so that it didn't collide with his nose.

The Doctor's head popped out. "Come on, stargazers. Time for another adventure."

The two boys; one tall and light-eyed, the other one dark-eyed and curly-haired, packed up their picnic basket and strode hand in hand, closer to the stars.

THE END

**(A/N: Wow! We can't believe we're done! We'd just like to thank Klaine for being so perfect as well as our readers for all your reviews and constructive criticism. This has been such an awesome time (we got to the #1 Glee/Doctor Who crossover spot) and I hope we have many more like it. Don't be too sad that Stargazers is over. There's still "Hoping", the Harry Potter Next Generation fic written by Joey and there's a new, surprise fic coming from Darren! Stay tuned and keep on being cool! We love you! 3)**


End file.
